Gone once more
by Right Hand Blue
Summary: An Addex One Shot based on The After's songBeautiful Love


Yes I should be updating other stuff but I haven't had time so a one-shot is what I came up with.

Thanks so much to my proof reader addexluv.

Addex and based on The Afters song – beautiful love

Enjoy

* * *

XXXXXX

Alex laid in bed his hands cradling his head. He had been awake for almost two hours now and from what he could tell from the clock on the table he would have to be at work soon. Trying to get back to sleep was a feat he had tried but failed at so he took up thinking; the silence in the room answering him in great volumes.

_From far away, I feel your beating heart  
All alone, beneath the crystal stars  
I'm staring into space, what a lonely face  
I'll try to find my place with you_

He sighed heavily and turned to look at the other dweller of the bed. Her hair fell across her neck and pooled by the pillows so her back was completely exposed. Her breathing was gentle and the sheet that they were both sharing had only reached her waist accentuating the smooth dip of her hips. He wanted so badly to reach out and touch her but he refrained because like him she had to be at the hospital very soon. So he let her sleep.

_What a beautiful smile  
Can I stay for a while  
On this beautiful night  
We'll make everything right  
My beautiful love  
My beautiful love_

Another hour had past and he was still wide awake. He had moved closer to her just enough to count the freckles on her shoulder. There were three. As if by sensing that he was looking at her she had pulled the sheet up now by her neck but by all her moving and shuffling it had fallen ungracefully to around her chest. She had tossed around a few times once even turning around to face him directly; for those few minutes he hadn't dared to breathe. She seemed so peaceful when she slept; her mouth was slightly agape and the hair that had escaped from the rest had fallen in front of her nose only to be exhaled upwards and inhaled inwards until she combed it back and turned around once more. He sighed; it was good while it lasted.

_Larger than the moon, my love for you  
Worlds collide, as heaven pulls us through  
The secret of the world is written in the stars  
I'm carrying your heart in mine_

She had come to him wanting no more than a way to scratch her itch. Stupidly he agreed clinging to the hope that she would one day fall in love with him. Unfortunately that dream he carried was crushed when he found out that she was leaving soon; not from her, oh no, but from the rumor mill of Seattle grace. Fancy that! Having the whole entire hospital find out before you did. It wasn't fair. Here she was sleeping peacefully not minding that she was breaking another human being while he stayed up to scared to sleep just in case he woke up alone. It wasn't right; in fact she wasn't right to treat him this way. But every time she knocked on his door he couldn't help but relent hoping each time that maybe just maybe things would be different. Of course things never changed.

_Maybe a greater thing will happen  
Maybe all will see  
Maybe our love will catch like fire  
As it burns through me_

He blinks his eyes. After registering why he would need to blink his eyes, he realises that he had fell asleep. He curses himself for being so careless and after turning to his side he realises his consequences. She'd left.

XXXXXX

Flashback

It was 9:00 and he had just finished his shift at the hospital. His muscles ached with fatigue and he was currently flicking through the channels on his television enjoying how mindless his task was. Ten minutes into a cookery show his door alerted him to a presence outside. One of which had been visiting every night for the past week, the same presence he was getting sick of but craved at the same time. It was a bittersweet relationship.

Sluggishly he got up from the couch and went to answer the door. She was standing there in her very expensive work clothes. Her eyes looked weary and he could clearly see the telltale signs of exhaustion.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Although she didn't want any emotional attachment, asking someone if they were ok in his opinion was just human nature. Once she had even come to him crying but it didn't stop her from getting what she wanted.

"I'm fine. We agreed not to do this remember?" she said looking up at him.

He nodded his head meekly "Right right"

She sighed regretting her harshness with him. She walked up to him and kissed him "I'm sorry" she said.

For that one brief moment he felt as if she cared but caught himself realising that her caring was not intentional. She was already back to kissing him and he could feel the small tug on his shirt.

He pulled apart "You're leaving?" he asked

She licked her lips "Yes I am"

"When?"

"Soon" she breathed

His lips connected with hers not wanting to hear anymore that she had to say. It was only a couple of hours ago that he had heard the rumour she was leaving and he had willed it to be lies. She hadn't even told him herself so that they could end this thing once and for all, but even if she did Alex doubted it would make any difference. Right now all he wanted to do was make this night unforgettable; well for at least one of them.

She tugged at his shirt once more impatiently and he relented in taking it off. She had jumped him before it had even hit the floor and they stumbled half hazardly into his bedroom. They had fell backwards onto his bed with a soft thump; Addison on top. His hands already unbuttoning her shirt while she un-shook her hair from its tight bun letting it cascade down her shoulders.

The buttons took longer than he had expected and by the time he had freed Addison from the silky material she had already unbuckled his belt buckle. Things were going too fast for him so he decided to set his own pace by flipping them both over. His hands snaked up her thighs reaching the waistband of her skirt where he unzipped it from her agonizingly slow. His mouth moved from her lips and nipped against her chest, his fingers pulling the lace of her bra further down. She groaned as the material scratched teasingly against her nipples making them stand firm.

His mouth clamped over one of her breasts as his teeth grazed ever so slightly on the soft skin. Her hand nested into his hair as he continued his revenge on her. Deciding she had had enough his lips met hers once more as his hand went further deeper.

Her gasp was unsteady as his fingers pinched and rubbed and entered her. The intense pressure built more and more and her breathing became shallow and rapid as she reached her first peak of pleasure. Alex watched as her orgasm convulse her entire body; his hand becoming damp.

"Ok?" he asked giving her time to recover.

She nodded letting out a shaky laugh her hand clutching at her heart. Her entire face was flushed and her eyes were closed. No longer being able to take anymore of the torture he was giving her, she let her hands make its way from his abs to his boxers which she pulled down revealing his engorged partner in crime. Her fingers griped him and they began moving up and down his shaft making him grow even larger. His eyes were screwed shut; a clear sign that he was very close to reaching his climax. He pushed her hands away and aligned himself above her. Supporting his weight Alex plunged into Addison furiously and her screams filled the air. They set a slow rhythm building up from scratch the gratification they had yet to experience. Finally as relief washed over and in them they pulled away to their respective sides of the beds.

"You're leaving?" he asked once more not being able to believe it.

"Yes" she said; her breathing laboured

"When?"

She sighed "Soon Alex very soon"

XXXXXX

* * *

That was it really…

If you liked it please review :-D

Danielle


End file.
